


a day in the life of nails brothers

by Salmonellagogo



Category: DOGS - Fandom
Genre: Cigarettes, Hot Weather, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/Salmonellagogo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badou is jealous of Dave’s cigarette. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a day in the life of nails brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's going to hell?
> 
> A present for [lj]sujeneng

Badou hated the smell of tobacco.

The nicotine polluted smoke filled the crevices of his lung. He felt like choking –coughing, just to annoy his brother. 

“Shit,” he began. “Dave, could you keep your slow suicide personal?”

Dave spared him a glance –thin lips clamping cigarette butt. “Well,  _little_ shit,” he replied mockingly. “Candy is bad for your teeth.”

Badou scowled, adjusting the angle of his lollipop. His blunt nails raked his brother’s arm, just for the sake of it. 

His brother hitched an eyebrow, but otherwise showed no indication of pain.

Badou scowled deeper. 

They were in ridiculous position –both in morality and practicality. There was the floor –cool and inviting like only linoleum could in the scorching heat of summer. Then there was the chair.

His brother’s erection was pressing his stomach like crazy. Badou shifted his butt, bringing himself a little closer to Dave. He was already practically latching to his brother’s front, but he wasn’t dubbed scheming little shit for nothing. Revenge was best served in tight proximity.

Badou smirked when he earned his brother’s grunt. He belched his candy to the front of Dave’s shirt to factor another revenge. It would dirty his own clothes too, but, hell, he’s not the one doing laundry.

“Hey, I won’t buy you another one,” Dave said.

Badou brought his face to his brother’s neck, pointedly ignoring the older man. He clamped his teeth to Dave’s adam’s apple, hard. 

Dave jerked. “ _Fuck_ , that hurts.”

Badou leaned back, eclipsing his brother's glare with a blithe smile. “Well,” he said, fingers trailing the wet teeth imprints on his brother’s abused skin. “ _Big_ shit, will you dump that thing in your mouth and kiss me, or not?”


End file.
